Recovery of a Butterfly
by Ghost Butterfly
Summary: Injuries faded allowing the spy to begin missions once more...but some wounds have yet to heal. Knowing she's changed since meeting Leon she struggles to become the spy she once was. Can she prove to herself, and others, she's still worth keeping around?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I've always found Ada to be one of the most intriguing characters of the series. Considering her personality and abilities as an Agent I also found myself wondering what it would be like for her to come back from Raccoon City. For as professional as she can be she even admitted that something had changed within her from meeting Leon and I used to ponder if she could ever get past that again, if she could ever return to the professional state of mind she used to have before ever encountering the rookie.  
><em>

_This fic is the culmination of those thoughts. It is my own personal view on Ada as I always saw her, the way I believe she would act and the way I see her continuing to strengthen herself after her injuries and mental barriers breaking down. _

_I have included both the Prologue and Chapter One in this so as to keep the order of chapters the same as they are listed. I hope those who read this enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>|||Prologue|||<strong>_

Darkness reeking of chemicals and machinery, the scents were heavy in the air and assaulting the form's senses. A vague recollection of such an environment slowly eked into the mind of the woman unconscious on the floor until she moved, urged by the overwhelming stenches to rouse from her seemingly-unencumbered sleep. Blinking, groaning from deep in her chest she opened eyes to painful lights and screeching noise. The darkness having been an illusion behind her still closed lids slowly the incessant sound began taking shape. …A female voice without inflection. What was it saying?

She roused and drew up from her position nearly falling back once she was awake and the pain swarmed through her once again. The metal cold against her flesh that peeked through torn nylons she grimaced, an arm wrapping around her side. That pain was something she could hold on to. The rest of the world would remain fuzzy but that pain she would never forget.  
>"…Birkin." The name mumbled from her lips a whisper past crimson paint.<br>With every passing moment her mind sharpened, hazel eyes now staring intently at the grated floor she sat on. A landing of some sort. Glancing behind she saw the large dent in the console and pushing up to her feet she stood, her weight supported heavily on her heels instead of her toes as she remained there swaying slightly with fatigue.

That moment when she'd thought for certain she was dying. So much pain… so much regret…  
>"…Leon." It was the only other word she uttered as she gained a far away glance in her eyes thinking of the young man and wondering if he had followed her advice and made it out in time. A twinge in her heart revealed emotions still strong and her eyes closed, the arm around her abdomen holding for more than the pain in her side. An ache made her queasy… the ache of experiencing the regret of betrayal. She had hurt him, could see it in his eyes the memory still fresh, and yet he had still kissed her. Even now she could remember the feeling of his warm lips on hers, strong against her soft, as she lost herself in that moment before her head fell back from him…. and he must have left her there believing she was dead.<p>

First the bullet that would have surely killed her… and then the kiss that sealed their goodbye. He was a good man and she had given him nothing but lies and misled illusions time and time again… and he still had admitted a form of forgiveness and attraction to her. And now he believed she was dead. She knew it as surely as she could read the timer on the large screen in front of her but she ignored the numerical warning counting down to what could be her last chance to escape with her life. There was no other reason she would have woken up on the floor alone. After all they had been through together and his insistence to remain by her and continue trudging through to what would hopefully be their escape not once had he left her behind with no intention of coming back.

Somehow it was comforting to know that he had the strength to do what was necessary to follow her words and she took comfort in that as she took one hesitant and shaky step forward. Stumbling she nearly fell, her free arm flying out to catch herself on the console. She was not yet ready to walk or even truly move-  
>-but she would have to, the numbers blinking at her for the countdown a sobering reminder of what awaited her if she lingered too long.<p>

She forced her bruised form to stumble past and down the railing, following each twist and turn by survival instinct and her memory that never failed her. She would need to get out quickly now and she grimaced again, her lips curling and parting in a gasp as her fragile ribs crashed into a wall when she took a corner too sharp and almost lost her footing. Her mouth quickly closed, eyes narrowed with determination and the woman Leon had known as Ada Wong continued through the strobe lit hallways on her way to the only other exit she could think of. The softest smirk appeared over her painted lips. Even with the pain and the clouded thoughts she felt a stirring in her heart… The thrill of challenges yet faced and obstacles that must be overcome. Her trip would take her back through the sewers and the streets of Raccoon. With all in hell she knew what awaited her after she made certain that the train was gone. It would only cost her a minute to check and those precious moments could easily be given now that her internal clock was counting down until detonation on its own.

Things were a bit rough now… and her true adventure had hardly begun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>|||Chapter One|||<strong>_

"_Stay alert. These men are not ones to give up easily. You shouldn't have any trouble even so."_  
>Her gaze flickered to the image of the man in shades on her phone and she smirked lightly.<br>"I never do…" Her voice was soft, a velvety purr before she glanced away again bored with this conversation. She had the information she needed. All that was left was to get in, out, and back with the required data. A rather dull mission if you asked her. Drawn back to the phone she noticed he was still on the line. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she waited for the statement he had not yet spoken. They didn't linger often in communications… Something was amiss…

She met his gaze through the image, her eyes never leaving his though they were hidden by the darkest shades. After a moment he inclined his head, palms joining over his lap to tap fingertips against each other.  
>"<em>Ada… This is very important to the-"<em>  
>"I'll be back soon…" She interrupted him, stroking her thumb over the button as the screen suddenly flashed blank. She had neither time nor desire to listen to him rant about the necessity of her mission. She was well aware of what this could do for their company. Granted she also knew quite the stern glare was coming from him the next time he contacted her for ending their call so abruptly. That too would fade away with time. He knew her well enough by now… and she knew him.<p>

A mutual respect and agreement to be used by each other allowed their partnership to flourish. The lack of trust was something unspoken though widely felt by both. It aided their connection encouraging each to be more aware of all that surrounded them. Not that either was ever lacking in that aspect. After all each had been through the only truth they could hold to was the trust in themselves. Ada glanced around her seat before checking the clock near the pilot. Time was on her side, her helicopter well ahead of schedule. The professional spy would gather her objective and be back before the fools playing with fire even knew they had been burned.

_Almost too quickly._ She thought to herself. She enjoyed her missions, the thrill giving her an edge, the danger something that gave her inspiration to continue. The money was nice, of course, but it was miniscule compared to the elation she experienced in the midst of a high-risk operation. Musing over past missions Ada stared off in space allowing herself this small moment of peace to relax before she would need to be in-  
>-<em>"ETA one minute!" <em>The pilot shouted over the blades to her.

That was her cue. Ada's hands darted over her own form checking with practiced digits for every piece she needed. Confident all was in its correct place she turned to the seat beside her. Silver glinted off the outer case of the box beside her. Grasping its handle she clicked the locks securing it and slid it beneath her seat. She could see her destination before them. The building was dark and several yards below them as they continued towards it. Leaning forward she told the pilot, "Stop over it. I'll contact you when needed."  
>He nodded remaining focused on her order. Before sliding in to a crouch she grabbed her signature item from the seat next to where the attaché case had been. A quick tap to the pilot's shoulder and she glanced down at the roof of the building beneath them, alerting him to her departure.<p>

The line dropped and as it fell she jumped, sliding down at a speed that made her onyx bangs whip about, her dress fluttering in the wind. Heeled shoes nearly at the bottom a jolt on the line set her down without a bit of trouble and she unclasped herself quickly, darting to the entrance only a few steps away. The rope withdrew as the helicopter turned to fly off for a refuel and to wait for her completion. A slender hand reached out, gently forcing the door open; darkness. Listening carefully for the slightest sound she finally entered, slipping her hookshot in to its pocket on her thigh trading out her M93R for it. The weapon balanced in her hand she forced the door closed behind her without a sound.

_-Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzzzzz._  
>The gentle vibrations on her thigh were felt more than heard and she quickly grasped her phone bringing it up to her ear. She wanted to keep the midnight hallways to her advantage and would sacrifice a direct visual of her contact in order to maintain the upper hand rather than be caught by someone while blinded from the sudden light. The moment the call connected she heard his voice in her ear.<br>"_Ada! I trust you are…. enjoying yourself."_

A smile brushed her mouth, a single brow arching delicately with the humor thick in Trent's voice. Never halting she continued moving down the stairs making her way slowly so as not to alert those nearby to her presence.  
>"There seem to be a few missing guests…" her words hinted at the lack of people so far and she paused near the door that would lead her to the hall. This was her stop and she needed to be on high alert.<br>Trent seemed to know this and so he finished quickly with, _"You may find the situation to be more interesting than you'd thought."_ A hollow click ending their call she slipped her PDA back in its designated slot on her holster.

His words had been light but their meaning held a depth only she would understand. Trent knew the type of missions she yearned for. If he had referred to this one as 'interesting' then it was indeed going to provide more than a few quick dashes and some gentle squabbles. Her breathing slowed, exhaling gently through parted lips, and another smirked graced her mouth. This was her moment, her test, yet another to prove that she could still do what need be even after her injuries from that cursed city over a year ago. She was capable of anything they threw at her and this was her moment. The rush of anticipation swelled over her like a wave and she blew a breath lightly out past her lips before cracking the door allowing a smoky sliver of light to fall through.  
>"…So it begins," words muttered softly to herself as she disappeared behind the door, it closing and all still again as though none had ever disturbed that area.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note__: It has been __**forever**__ since I've even attempted to update this fic. I was slacking so bad, I apologize to any who were waiting. This isn't going to be an overly lengthy chapter but my interest in writing fan fiction is returning so I hope to update more frequently! As always I do not claim any character as my own. I merely write as an avid fan of the Resident Evil series. :insert heart icon here:_

_**|||Chapter Two|||**_

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

The only sound emanating from the barren hall was the echo of Ada's heels as she made her way to the other end. While stealth was preferred she sacrificed it momentarily sensing no one was near. It felt as if the entire building were stilled, as though freshly built and never used. Odd… She contemplated the possibilities the situation offered with such a lack in occupants. If the entire building shared the same atmosphere then her difficulty on retrieval would be miniscule. A sigh passed her lips as she tried yet another door, the knob firmly locked preventing her from investigating. _Doesn't anyone have some form of trust these days? All these doors… as bad as Raccoon all over again._

The thought gave her chills. While she wasn't one to dwell on bad memories it was typically difficult to forget times like those… especially when so severely injured and by such mutated creatures. The entire ordeal had been an assault even on her senses.  
><em>On with the pleasantries, shall we?<em> She forced herself to focus back on the mission listening passively for any sound that would reveal another presence. The next door before her she reached out expecting the sense of resistance a lock caused when she pushed on the handle but it opened rather easily barely squeaking on its hinges. An eyebrow arched elegantly in light surprise.

_Well, well, _she mused inwardly, _someone forgot to keep their secrets guarded… oops, I mean _my _secrets.  
><em>The smirk tugged the corner of her mouth ever so faintly at the prospect of leaving with the goods, the only outward expression she allowed as she waltzed through the door to view desk after desk lined around in little cubicles.  
>"Such good little mice," she purred aloud, her contempt for this type of career dripping from her thoughts. She could picture them hunched over their monitors and squinting late into the night typing furiously for the daily reports trying to meet a deadline or pleasing an over demanding and condescending boss.<br>…Speaking of which….

Ada sighed before sauntering over to one of the monitors and leaning over it to tap a few keys. She would have to deal with Wesker soon. He would be expecting a report and while her first instinct was to simply focus on her assignment and deal with his holier-than-thou attitude when he tried to pester her again, she knew she had to… _behave_ for lack of better term… lest she burn herself before being accepted back into the agent role fully.  
>Just as the spy was flitting over to another computer to type in a few more commands her thigh vibrated. A single chirp and she lifted the device gazing at the screen as a person flashed in to view.<br>_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, _her amusement of the situation did not show outwardly.

"_Ada," _the crisp tone clipped its words making her name seem harsh and she gazed passively at the chiseled features and stern countenance glowing on the screen. She remained silent, her gaze after a moment flicking back to the computer as she input more commands and gained access to new folder- useless all of them, damn- and closed it to open others. He had not spoken again so she didn't bother drawing back to look at him. She held the device where they could see each other but was obviously disinterested in holding a staring contest. She had work to do…

"…_hm"_ He cleared his throat, an obvious show of annoyance. She knew him well enough to realize it was a purposefully made sound. He was like her, controlled, practiced, disciplined, every move and word well-thought out and part of who he was. Resisting the urge to shake her head at him her dark hues finally drifted back towards the screen and she gazed at him, knowing where his eyes were even behind those constant shades, feeling them burn through her. His face never changing but his aura far from pleased.  
>Ada tilted her head, inviting for him to speak, growing tired of this silence.<p>

"_Have you found anything."_ His inquiry was more of a demand than a true question.  
>Instead of answering right away she let her eyes linger on the computer screen turning her face away from him again. A quick view and several arrow-downs and nothing seemed to be new.<br>"…Not yet," she replied, the velvety tone of her voice as calm as his.  
>"<em>Find someone," <em>he commanded her and she smirked, didn't bother trying to hide it, as though she would leap to obey him, _"and…_motivate_ them to…cooperate-"  
><em>"A bit of motivation requires an entity capable of being motivated," her voice dropped in case any were listening. It wouldn't do to have someone overhear she was capable of harming to gain her objective… Not if she could possibly gain favor with someone to complete the objective quickly.

She saw him incline his head in thought on her words. After a moment he gave a curt nod.  
>"<em>Abandoned?"<br>_"It would appear so… but far too clean and computers still on and too warm."  
>"…<em>..Ada, I want you to find out what happened there."<br>_"Naturally." She purred at him as if there had been no question what order was coming next. He started to move as though to speak again but before a reprimanding statement could be formed she murmured, "A lady doesn't gussy up to meet no one," and dropped the device from view clicking the button to end the call. If she met anyone her appearance was that of someone meeting their lover for a dinner, a way to keep herself comfortable in the clothes she adored and also an easy cover if questioned.

Oh there would certainly be harsh words later but for now it helped to avoid the harsh looks he seemed to enjoy giving. After all, she had a mission to focus on and a distraction like one of his lectures just simply wouldn't do right now. _Oh no,_ she thought as her smirk grew faintly while she moved about the room to the whispery sounds of her silk dress in motion checking each terminal and filing cabinet with professional intensity, _it wouldn't do at all._


End file.
